


Love Scenario

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Break Up, Hurt, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: He didn't regret it, not for one moment. It hurt but that was ok, he loved and was loved and it was enough





	Love Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a melancholy mood today and this would not leave me alone, it got even worse when I was listening to iKON's Love Scenario so I pounded this out and tried not to cry in front of my family since I was around them as I wrote this.

_ **Love scenario** _   
_ **We both met and fell in love, failing to realize that one day we would have to let go.** _

  
He watched with a bittersweet smile across his lips as the last car drove away from the apartment building, he knew this day would come and as much as it hurt he didn't regret one bit of it. He turned away from the street and went inside heading up to the empty and quiet apartment that he now lived alone in. It was silent and lonely, once filled with joy and love but now empty with sorrow and tears.

  
He still remembered the day his partners sat him down in the living room, he knew what was coming he spent so much time with them that it was impossible not to read the apologetic sorrow in their eyes. They were splitting up now, each one going back to the original partnerships until it was only him that was alone. he understood, how could he not? They had all been together in separate relationships until he came along and they slowly formed together into one being, and fell apart and reforming to how they were previously.

  
_ **Our Memories that we shared, they cannot be compared as long you remain in them, then that's enough for me.** _

  
Did the decision hurt? Of course, it did, he was only 20 when they came together he hadn't even really been with anyone, of course, he had a few dates here and there throughout his teenage years but the other six had been his first relationship. However, despite the pain and grief filling his heart he couldn't regret it. He had loved them and they had loved him and that was good enough. the memories they shared were too precious to forget in a brief moment of sorrow and hurt. And that was all this was, he would grieve and hurt for a while but one day he'll wake up with a smile on his face and the hurt won't be so sharp, he'll move on and find love again.

Loving them wasn't a mistake, it taught him so much in the long but brief three years they shared. He learned that love wasn't a thing to be afraid of even if you got hurt in the long run, if you don't take a chance and allow yourself to experience it you lose so much more. He couldn't imagine what he wouldn't have experienced if he hadn't jumped and took the risk. 

Yes, it may have ended in a way he didn't want but again he would never regret it.

And if one day he'll be walking down the street arm in arm with his lover of four years with a silver ring on his finger and he sees two of his past lovers crossing his path he'll smile and mouth "Thank you" as they pass. They'll smile back and won't say a word but he can still read their eyes and in them, he sees " You're welcome".

One day many long years later filled with joy and moments of sorrow, he'll stand at a grave with one of his grandchildren by his side and gently place a red rose down upon each of the four headstones sitting side by side and when his grandchild asks who this was he'll smile serenely and reply.

"They taught me how to love."


End file.
